


And Now?

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas arc, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: Qrow and Ozpin stood alone in their shared cell somewhere in Atlas





	And Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt I saw on Tumblr while scrolling, had some alterations. Sorry if it isn't very good, I am very tired

The air tense, almost choking the two. They were in Atlas, upon arriving the Atlas Militia surrounded them and they had no choice but to surrender. So here they are, all separated, two to a cell and it was just Qrow's luck that he was shoved in a cold cell in some prison with Ozpin. Ozpin- well Oscar- stood in front of their bunks, he fiddled with the ends of his long green coat. Qrow gripped the bars, not wanting to look at the kid.

"Qrow.." they called softly from the other side of the cell. Qrow grips the bars tighter and grits his teeth.

" _Qrow"_ he calls again, his voice little more stern.

" _What."_

Red eyes sharply averts to hazel eyes. Surprise flashes across his face for a second before it's gone, Ozpin ducks his head.

"I'm sorry." Qrow crossed his arms. "What are you sorry for this time?" Ozpin lifts his head.

"For everything. For-for leaving, for lying, for not telling you of all people.." Qrow rolls his eyes.

"But!" Ozpin starts suddenly. "But I have to ask." Qrow raises his eyebrow. "Did you honestly mean what you said? Did you ever care for me?"

Qrow looks to the empty hall. "You were the person who let me into your school, knowing why I attended your school, to kill huntsmen. You gave me magic and exchange I went on missions far away from home. You were the reason why I fought, why I was away." there was a beat.

"Back then, I would have done anything for you, if it meant you were safe in your tower." 

Ozpin looks up at him with tears. "That's not what I asked. Did you do it out of o-obligation because I gave you a place, your ability to turn into a bird?" his lip begins to quiver.

Qrow sighs. "I did, yeah." The lump in the older soul grows. "And now?" he says, his voice cracks above a whisper.

"No."


End file.
